User talk:Dremler
=2011= Adopt Hi! I see you wish to adopt Death Note Wiki? But a User called User:Kira4real is also wishing to adopt the Wiki and he has more edits than you. Technically, I have more edits than both of you, but since I adopted another Wiki a couple weeks back (around 40 days), I ain't eligible to adopt the Wiki. However, I support both of you. Now, you have my vote. If you become Bureaucrat, would you make me a Sysop? If yes, I have no problem supporting you. --Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hi! I'm sorry but currently I'm applying to adopt another Wiki I'm active on http://www.deathnotefanon.wikia.comso it would be better if either of you become Bureaucrats. Besides, you have more edits than Kira4real, and you have my support but you also need the permission of User:Mikazuki however it isn't nescessary that you need it because he has been inactive for about a month, but just leave a message on his talk to let him know and wait a week for him to respond, about until May 15th and if he still doesn't respond, you don't need anyone else's permission. You have more edits that Kira4real, and you have the support of me, an active user. I'm sure that you have the chance. However, since he applied first, the Staff may make you both Bureaucrats. I'm happy either way! --Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S: If you feel, I'm a trusted User, could you make me a Sysop? P.P.S: It would also be wise to discuss with Kira4real and come to a decision whether or not he wants to be a Crat and request the Staff to make you both 'Crats. Thats what I did when I adopted Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki as it was filled with active Users and an Administrator. (Not a Crat) So the Staff promoted me and the Admin. to Bureaucrat. Arceus did not adopt the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. As a matter of fact, he was banned on there for being a sexist bigot. -KidVegeta No, I didn't adopt it. But Lord PTSN, my alternate account did. Oh and that sexism? Just for a show. Besides, thats in DB Fanon Wiki, a Wiki I hate. But I'm passionate about Death Note and would never commit such serious vandalism. I like to help the community out here. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm No, I wasn't joking. Arceus, or Frieza Sama if you prefer, was indeed banned from the DBF for harassing some female users; and this was just a few days ago. I'd like to be more active here, I really would, it's just I've been kinda busy with my other wikis/real life stuff. -KidVegeta Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi, Dremler! It looks like you're promoted to 'Crat. Now do you mind promoting me to 'Crat/Sysop like you promised so that we can clean the Wiki of some filth? Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 1. Dremler - Bureaucrat/Sysop 2. Arceus - Bureaucrat/Sysop 3. Kira4real - Sysop (If he is active in a week) 4. Mikazuki - Sysop (If he is active in a week) 5. KidVegeta - Sysop (If he starts contributing regularly) or Bureaucrat/Sysop (If DN Fanon and this Wiki merges, according to user Moon Beam as can be seen on the DN Fanon Forum discussion page) Good Day! Hi! Does this mean I won't be promoted? :( But you promised! Also, to promote someone, go to their User page, clikc contributions and click User rights management. Once you've done that, click on the posts that you wanna give em. (Such as 'Crat, Sys, Rollback but beware, never tamper with your own User right managements, for you will demote yourself from Bureaucrat! Arceus The God of Pokemon 07:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi! If DN and DNF Wikis were to merge, there is a high chance of me getting demoted by User:KidVegeta. So, I advise you to promote me to Bureaucrat. Besides, I'm supposed to be the real adopter of the Wiki. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi! If DN and DNF Wikis were to merge, there is a high chance of me getting demoted by User:KidVegeta. So, I advise you to promote me to Bureaucrat. Besides, I'm supposed to be the real adopter of the Wiki. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The wikis aren't merging. But it is an interesting way to beg for more power. -KidVegeta Because We shhouldn't be defined by where we get our things from, I, being the real Kira know that this isn't a picture server. However I take pride in only the best. Butt out, KV. I have the power to ban you for insulting me. Watch it. And Dremler, I am requesting you make me a Bureaucrat since if you're inactive, I can promote Users who are doing well. As for now, you're not listening to a thing I'm saying. Eg:- I requested you to promote KV to a Rollback and Mikazuki to Sysop. And KV, one more word of insult from your mouth, and you're getting banned for a day. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) An admin threatening his innocent users is an abuse of power. And Dremler, thanks for the promotion. :) -KidVegeta Spam This page has been created, by a wikia contributor. Just thought i'd let you know. :) [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 05:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am extremely 'sorry. I should've told you. I now even regret leaving that message. Though, I thought that if i told you, I'd be less respected than I already am. I hope you accept my apology. Sincerly, [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam]] (talk) 08:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) And i see you deleted it. I asked him to remove the template because it was something for referencing. I'm only referencing to help this wiki. I'm beginning to get annoyed here. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 08:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I know what you're talking about. And i didn't ask him to delete it. I asked him to remove the delete template. Referencing is stressful. Deleting that could mess up the work i've done. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 09:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I find it easy to misunderstand over the internet. I hope this whole thing hasn't effected my future at this wiki. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 09:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't be worried. I don't mean that, i didn't think you would block me. I meant that I don't see my future in this wiki as just being a regular contributor, I'd like to be more. And as for IRC, I'll check it out soon. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 09:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Hey I`m new so I just thought I`d go around and say hi to some people soo hi! :D Wow youve been on a long time and your an admin you must be awesome! :D 06:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message For the welcome message, I don't know how it automatically sends it out. But you can see here. :) Moon 20:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) promote hi can you please promote me to be an Admin for this wiki please? I'm a hugh fan of Death Note and I promise I will be really good worker on the wiki :) Kira4real 00:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, do you mind putting a link to the fanon wiki of Death Note on the main page, sorta like this (bottom right corner)? Let me know. -KidVegeta I've had our support up for quite a while. -KidVegeta Hey man, Sorry I didn't know Fan-Fiction wasnt allowed :/ Japanese Death Note movies Dremler we really need call a meeting or something to discuss adding data to the "Death Note: The movie" and "Death Note: the Last name" wiki pages or deleting them. Surely the movie pages need more data than what they currently have. Kira4real 01:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Promotion Mr. Dremler, as Bureaucrat of the Wiki, you have been inactive. Therefore I request you to promote me to Bureaucrat so that I can control and take care of the Wiki during your inactivity and absence. Every Wiki that has 200+ pages must have atleast 2 Bureaucrats to control what happens in case if 1 of them is absent. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 11:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Highly irresponsible behaviour from a Bureaucrat. I suggest you promote me at the earliest. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 06:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You are a highly irresponsible Bureaucrat, Mr. Dremler. A proper and responsible Bureaucrat controlling a Wiki with 200+ pages should be more active than this!! Frankly, I am ashamed. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'The Head of the Department of Administrators!']] 13:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, then I am really sorry Dremler. Still, can I be promoted? You must know that I was gonna be the one to adopt the Wiki and I would have sincerely made you a Bureaucrat because 2 active Bueas in a Wiki is necessary. Check Reptilepedia Wiki if you want. Barely 75 pages and they have 2 Active Bureaucrat. ' [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!]] 07:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistent Character Page Layouts Hello. I noticed that the general layout and placement of information is inconsistent on various character pages. For example, some pages have the heading "Plot" and others have the heading "Character" despite having the same type of information in the paragraph. Some pages even have a "Personality" heading, while many of them don't. I think there needs to be a consistent layout for every page. Is there any way that the admins can decide on a specific layout for all character pages? Thank you for your time. MarleneZ. 00:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Organization I think that's a good way to set things up. Is it okay to start organizing the pages using the system that you proposed, or should I wait until the other admins give their input? I also think the info from How To Read 13 should be compiled into it's own section. On most pages it seems to be scattered throughout the page, instead of being put into one designated paragraph. And I think we need rules regarding what counts as "Trivia". The fan speculation is rampant in that section on many character pages. Again, thank you for your time and for replying so quickly. MarleneZ. 23:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Mello Hello, I've been re-reading DN and I noticed something, but I don't know if it's worth adding to the wiki. It seems that Mello has a sitting habbit similar to L and Near's, but I'd like to get your opinion, if you don't mind. I think the general pose is having the right leg bent up, and the left leg down and turned at an angle. Also, I don't know if this counts as a signature pose like L and Near's, since it seems to alternate between that and simply crossing one leg over the other. He does however keep the bent-leg pose while sitting in a car, so it might be worth noting. Another thing I noticed was the way he holds the Death Note. He typically holds it up while looking at it. He also holds his cellphone similar to the way L did, but this seems to go away after the first time, so it might have been retconned. He also became pretty fond of licking his chocolate for a few chapters, but that went away as well. Anyway, thank you for your time. MarleneZ. 03:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dremler! Long time no see! You never told me you live in India! Im from India too, but I live in Dubai. Where in India do you live? New Delhi? Maharastra? West Bengal? Im from Kerala. Anyway, nice talking! [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 14:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow cool. In Kerala, from which district are you from? Cochin? Calicut? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 08:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page Hello, I have a suggestion for the Wiki. I was thinking that the layout of the Main Page could be improved. In order to help users navigate the Wiki better and find information, maybe you could change the layout to something similar to the Bleach Wiki’s. Since I frequent the Bleach Wiki, I’ve got to say that its Main page is extremely helpful in navigating the site and finding information quickly. The Bleach Wiki has a section on its Main Page that includes links to basic information like Locations, Races, Characters, Universe, Anime and Manga. Right now some essential information on the Death Note Wiki can only be found by clicking a link on a character’s page or another less known page. Sakura TV, for example is a hard page to find unless you click a link to it on Mikami’s page. However, if we had a section on the Main Page that had a link called Organizations, users could click that link and see a page containing links to the various organizations (Japanese Task Force, SPK, The Mafia, Sakura TV, etc). We could also have a Characters link that takes users to a page with the name and picture of all the characters, organized by race and organizations (i.e. Have members of the Task Force in one category, Shinigami in one category, etc). A link to a Universe page could also be very helpful. The Universe page could detail the setting of Death Note, and explain basic things that are essential to the plot. For example, information about the Shinigami Realm in relation to Earth (i.e. The Shinigami Realm is separate from Earth, though Shinigami can drop their Death Notes to Earth and come to Earth). The Universe page could contain links to the Death Note page, Human World page, and other pages that help explain Death Note’s Universe. A link to a list of Manga Chapters and Anime Episodes would be extremely great, as well as a link to the Soundtrack page. I think adding these links to the Main Page would help the Wiki overall, especially in regards to both organization and navigation. Thank you for your time, MarleneZ. 20:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Pages for Deletion Hello. There's a couple of pages that need to be deleted. Knochen von Tod, and New National Socialist Party. Thank you, MarleneZ. 03:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ~Happy Holidays~ Hello, Just wishing you Happy Holidays! :D MarleneZ. 01:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) L's Trivia Hello. I don't mean to bother you, but this entry on L's Trivia has been bothering me for a while: "Throughout the series, L states that he crouches/squats rather than completely sitting claiming that sitting would decrease his level of awareness by large portions. In reality, this statement can be supported as being true. Judging by L's large daily intake of sugar, sitting down would make his body slow down until he becomes drowsy and passes out from a sugar rush. However, crouching and maintaining balance in the process requires enough sugar to keep L's body aware and active since performing tasks such as crouching consumes more sugar and keeps it at a pace steady enough to prevent the human body from crashing. This also explains why L is able to consume large daily intakes of sweets." I feel like this shouldn't be there, at least without some extensive research on the subject. Is it okay to remove it until this theory can be backed up with a credible (scientific) source? Actually, we could probably remove this completely, since it's still speculation regardless of whether or not it's possible. Also, is the thing about the cherry stem necessary? I'm sorry for ranting about this, but it doesn't seem like Trivia-worthy information to me. Honestly, in my opinion it looks rather ridiculous. But that's just me, so I don't want to remove it without approvel since it is a fact proven in the anime. MarleneZ. 03:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Various Things on the Wiki. Hello. I'm sorry to bother you again, but I think there are a lot of things that need to be done on the wiki, and we should probably have some type of DNwiki group discussion about them. I think we need to establish what needs to be done. There's some things I think we need to adress: #Profile pictures. Some pages have two pictures, and others have only one. The pictures all seem to be a different size, and some aren't good for showing the characters normal appearance. Misa's is a full body picture, Mikami's has him with red eyes, Mello's is of him standing in a shadow and you can barely see his face. I think some kind of Picture Policy should be created. #Citing Sources. I think this needs to be done on the wiki. Death Note is a complicated series with info comming from many different sources (manga, anime, novels, films), and a lot of Death Note media seems to be in contradiction with each other. I think citing information should be a necessity on this wiki. I'm sorry for bothering you again, but your opinion on this would be extremely appreciated on the above matters. Also, (I apologize for not asking if this was okay first) I've made some changes to the 'Conception' sections on a few of the character pages (Mello and Near, so far), and added links to Main Articles beneath section headers for paragraphs about films and novels. Is this okay, or should I change it back? Thank you, MarleneZ. 00:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem, school is very important. I understand. Good luck on your exams! :D MarleneZ. 05:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Character pages Hi, I was talking with another user about character templates, and how some have been changed, and many are different. I was wondering if I could create a new character template. Feel free to edit it, remove or add stuff and whatnot. If it's okay for me to do it, please reply. I won't do anything without your word. Code-wise, the template would look something like this (and without spaces): { {DN Characters |image=[ 250px ] |caption=Light Yagami, the main protagonist of Death Note. |debut= Manga: [ One: Boredom ] < br > Anime: [ One: Rebirth ] |birthday=February 28, 1986 (1989 in the anime) |deathday=January 28, 2010 (2013 in the anime) |Height= 5’8” |Weight= 119 lbs. |Blood type= A |Alias(es)= (The First) Kira < br > Light Asashi < br > L (the second) |zodiac sign=Pisces |age=17-18 pre-timeskip, 23 post-timeskip |status_at_debut=Senior in high school |Family=[ Yagami ] < small >(Father, deceased)< /small >< br >[ Yagami ]< small >(Mother)< br >[ Yagami ]< small >(Younger sister)< br >[ Amane ]< small >(Fiancée, deceased)< /small > |声優 (< i >Seiyū< /i >; Japanese)= Mamoru Miyano (宮野真守, < i >Miyano Mamoru< /i >) |Voice Actor (English) = Brad Swaile |성우 (< i >Sung-woo< /i >; Korean) = Yeong Seon Kim (김영선, < i >Kim Yeong Seon< /i >) |Actor de doblaje (Spanish) = Sergio Zamora |Dublador (Brazilian) =José Leonardo |Doppiatore (Italian) = Flavio Aquilone |Doubleur (French) = Alexis Tomassian |Synchronsprecher (German) = Oliver-Kim Hasper |Szinkronhangja (Hungarian) = Krisztián Kolovratnik |Live action film actor= Tatsuya Fujiwara (藤原竜也, < i >Fujiwara Tetsuya< /i >) |knowledge=9/10 |conceptualization power=10/10 |will to act=8/10 |motivation=10/10 |social skills=10/10} } Also, I was thinking that perhaps we could add the meanings of character names, for instance, "Light Yagami (夜神月, Yagami Raito)" would be "Light Yagami (夜神月, Yagami Raito, Night God Moon)". I know the translations for most of the names, but once again, I won't do any big edits without your 'okay'. Thanks, Mikazuki 16:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I'm positive about the translations. Born and raised in an English speaking country, I know all about seiyū, I take Italian, Spanish is very similar, I used to take French and of course I checked multiple sources for all of the translations. As for admins, we definetely need more. MarleneZ and I are probably the two users that come on most often nowadays, we both know our Death Note, and how it works around here. MarleneZ doesn't seem boot camp strict like admins at other wikis, *cough*InuYasha Wiki*cough*. So yes, MarleneZ would be a wonderful choice for an admin and I'm sure she would appreciate it! There are a lot of pages in need of deletion, since lately a lot of newbies who don't know how the system works are creating pages that are totally irrelevent and should be blogs or something... So, the more admins the merrier, I'd say! Huh? IRC? What's that? Wait a minute... IRC... *starts singing extremely annoying yet catchy song in head* I got it! *Googles term* Oooooooh. I see. *clicks chatroom link* FOUND IT!!! ...I'm a video game nerd, a writer and anime/manga fanatic; I only know so much about these wikis!!! ...This is how we learn... OTL Mikazuki 20:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, it's a huge honor. I'd love to be an admin! :D You aren't leaving the wiki forever are you? :( MarleneZ.Talk 23:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) =2012= You're back! :D Hello :D How have you been? We've been working pretty hard on the wiki, and I want to make sure I haven't done anything wrong. Is there anything I should add or remove? MarleneZ.Talk 04:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Main Page and Admins Hello. I was wondering if it would be okay to change the Main Page. I think it should be set up to have better navigation (right now it only links to human characters and shinigami characters, but organizations would be very helpful), maybe a slide show (with a picture of an event in the story, a picture of a specific character, a quote) that changes weekly or monthly, and a box detailing the current projects on the wiki. The wiki has changed a lot, and a new Main Page could reflect that and show that the wiki is thriving. I think we should have some sort of Admin gathering on the wiki, and see who plans to continue being envolved here. Some of the Admins literally haven't been around in months. I can't really say much on this subject since I don't know all of the Admins, but I don't think the current number is necessary. There's seven of us total, and I think the only ones I've enccountered are your and Kira4real. I don't mean to sound rude but it would be helpful if some of the other Admins would give their input on what should be done around here, and if they don't plan to continue being envolved with the wiki, I nominate Mikazuki. She's been extremely helpful and does an excellent job making templates, an important skill that I've yet to even remotely develope. Sorry if I sound kind of mean, I really don't mean to criticize anyone; I understand that it's not possible for an admin to be here all the time. Thank you for everything you do around here and for giving me adminship, it really, really means a lot. MarleneZ.Talk 23:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Meeting and Discussion Hello :) A lot happened, so I'm going to start at the beginning. I contacted Mikazuki and Kira4real to find out what would be a good time to have an admin meeting. We discussed it, and finally found a time that we could all meet. By then, there was only three days before the meeting, and I didn't think three days was enough nottice to hold an important meeting, so I didn't inform the rest of the admins. Instead of having a huge important gathering, the three of us met and used it as an opportunity to talk with each other and discuss smaller things. So here's what we discussed: #Canon. We decided that there would be three seperate canons. Manga canon, Anime canon, and Film canon. The wiki will only treat the Manga canon as fact, but the Anime and Films are still considered important pieces of the Death Note franchise. The novel Death Note: Another Note was focused on during the chat, and it was decided to be treated as canon because Obata did the artwork for it, the novel is mentioned specifically in the timeline found in How To Read 13 (with the words "see the novel Death Note: Another Note for details" next to the mention of the BB Murder case), and Obata praises the novel and says he would like for another one to be written by Niso Isin. #Jobs. We assigned specific jobs so that we would have a plan for things on the wiki: Kira4real is in charge of Manga chapters and Anime episodes, Mikazuki makes templates, and I work character pages. #Character profile pictures. We decided that for characters that Obata made colored art of, we will use one of his drawings for them. The primary reasons being that his artwork cannot be considered "biased" or "ugly" by fans, the coloring of the character is correct, and Obata's artwork was a great part of the manga. #Trivia. Trivia has to be interesting, and must be information that can't be stated elsewhere on the page. The trivia about Matt smoking for example is going to be removed and the fact that he smokes will be put in the "character" section. #Video Games. Mikazuki might be buying the video games, and if she does she is going to work on the pages for them. We also discussed a rumor that Matt's hair is blue in a game, and a picture of his game model is being looked for to confirm this. #"Appearance" Section. Information regarding a characters appearance in the manga and anime will all fall under the "Appearance" section. This means that info regarding a change of appearance between the manga and anime (such as Near having blue pants, Misa and Mello not having croses, and Misa's eyes changing color) will all be mentioned in the "Appearance" section. # Admins. We aren't sure, but the wiki might actually be in violation of a policy at community central regarding the number of admins. I'm currently looking for information about that, because I'm honestly not sure, but there might be a ratio of admins to number of wiki pages. This was actually something mentioned by someone on Glee wiki, so the information could be wrong. Regardless, Kira4real and I would like to have Mikazuki promoted for her hard work. Since the most active admins are Kira4real and I, it would be helpful to have someone else with the power to ban trolls when we aren't here. I recenly unlocked a few pages because we've had more positive contributors, but not too long after that a troll deleted the tracklisting on a soundtrack page. We also feel that adminship should belong to people who contribute regularly, and one of the admins hasn't been here in years. We aren't asking for outright demotions of the others, but we would like to send them a message explaining the situation and give them the opportunity to come back to the wiki first. If they don't respond within a month, we would like for them to be demoted. #Meeting. We want to have a group meeting with all of the admins that are available. We're trying to plan ahead and set one at least a week in advance so everyone has a reasonable amount of time to get their message. We haven't actually picked a time yet, but we will let you know as soon as we do. We're also having a meeting today on the IRC chat in about 4 to 5 hours and we would love for you to come. I think that's everything. See ya' later :) MarleneZ.Talk 22:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Design Hello :) It's not bad, but something just seems kind of....off about the colors. I was thinking of something with a subtle red and blue theme, to kind of represent Light and L. What do you think of this? MarleneZ.Talk 04:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) It took a while to make, but I think it turned out pretty good. Ryuk is fixed on the screen, so when you scroll down he follows on the side. What do you think? If you want, I can edit the picture and put Rem on the right. MarleneZ.Talk 21:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't find a picture of Rem that looked good as part of the background, so I'm trying out a few ideas to fill up the white space. What do you think of apples? MarleneZ.Talk 03:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I also changed some of the colors to make it a bit easier on the eyes. The black background with white on the sides hurt my eyes, so I made the background white too. Then I changed the buttons back to black instead of red, just to add a bit of darkness to all of the white. MarleneZ.Talk 03:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Template Colors I think I found a solution to the template colors. I gave them the same colors, but faded and much easier on the eyes. I hope that's alright. I'd love to hear what you think. :) Mikazuki 23:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bot for the Wiki (BeyondBot) Hello. I've created a bot for the wiki (it's name is BeyondBot :D). I've installed the correct program to my computer, so all it needs is Bot rights and I can assign tasks to it. I'm still learning how to work it, but it shouldn't cause any broblems. MarleneZ.Talk 06:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I should have made this more clear: This is a Bot. I think having one could be very useful to the wiki. The program I downloaded to create our Bot is called Pywikipediabot. I'm currently at Step 4 on the Quick Start Guide. Soon I'll be able to give it tasks to do on the wiki (it's best use is for categorizing, links, and spell corrections). MarleneZ.Talk 09:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Adoption discussion While your last edit was in march, says you were on May 2, so I thought you might be able to add input regarding the current discussion at w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Death Note Wiki. +y@talk 00:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Very sorry I'm really sorry about that. I honestly thought you left since you never replied to the messages about the Bot. We needed someone to give the rights to the Bot account and to premote Mikazuki, and since you hadn't been to the wiki much Kira4real and I felt that we needed to be able to do these things. You've missed a lot but we can fill you in on chat if you'd like. Is there a time you'd be available? For starters, we have some new info pages: Death Note Wiki Guide and Guide to Canon. I've also started fixing up the Timeline , and Kira4real and I cleaned up the Myths page. Again, I'm very sorry, and I'll be sure to notify you of any big changes. Also I promised Kira4real that I would make him a Bureaucrat if I became one; he's been here longer than I have, and I do think he deserves it. Are you okay with this? MarleneZ.Talk 21:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know that I've made Mikazuki an Admin :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Allright then. So what do you think of the wiki now? Any suggestions? MarleneZ.Talk 05:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Kira4real and I would like to have a meeting with you on chat some time soon. When will you be available? Please reply to one of us soon. :) MarleneZ.Talk 02:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Your admin status Dremler we need to talk, you have not contributed a lot to the wiki in ages and not communicated with the other admins a lot either. I know you have said it’s because you have a lot of college work to do; but so do I, yet I manage to be active and work on the wiki everyday. As an admin Dremler you should have the same commitment. I would like to ask do you honestly think you can remain an admin on this wiki? - Kira4real (talk) 01:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC)